


take the odds, i'll keep dreaming

by pvnkflamingo



Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [5]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drums Philosophy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: we have hope.|| Star Wars AU ||
Relationships: Júlio Rojas-Fuentes/Matheus Gilaberte
Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498502
Kudos: 1





	take the odds, i'll keep dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hold tight to whatever gets you through the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362971) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 

> Inspirado por e feito para o principal fã e defensor de Rogue One, Cassian Andor da minha Jyn Erso, meu Arthur 💙💛 te amo, te amo, te amo!!!
> 
> [Título: o ~conceito (?) da era/do álbum Ginger, de Brockhampton]

Júlio estava nervoso, as palmas das mãos suando e o coração um tanto acelerado. Era sua primeira missão oficial como membro da resistência, e precisava ter sucesso - se falhasse, perderiam uma das poucas vantagens que ainda possuíam contra o Império, além de expor a delicada rede de comunicação dos rebeldes. Precisava ser discreto. 

O piloto que havia encontrado para levá-lo até o local de encontro não era, em hipótese alguma, discreto. 

“Pode por favor parar de chamar a atenção para nós?” pediu o jovem mensageiro, entre dentes. 

“Bebê, relaxe. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Deixa comigo” afirmou Matheus, piscando um olho para ele e puxando-o para dentro de um bar pequeno e abafado, em direção ao balcão. 

“E aí,  _ brother _ ! Já está de namorinho novo?” perguntou o  _ barman _ , sorridente, cumprimentando o piloto com um animado aperto de mão.

“É o meu jeito de conquistar a galáxia, Guto, sabe como é” respondeu Matheus, provocando uma gargalhada no mais alto. 

“Você é uma figura. Vão querer algo pra beber?” ofereceu o rapaz, pegando dois copos altos, automaticamente. 

“Vamos querer duas doses,  _ a moda antiga _ , em uma cabine  _ particular _ . Na verdade, pode deixar as garrafas, os pais dele estão viajando e não preciso devolver ele antes da meia-noite” informou o piloto, com um sorriso torto. Júlio estava pronto para reclamar - não estava ali para drinks e muito menos para escapadas com pilotos atraentes, e começava a se arrepender de todas as escolhas que o haviam levado até ali - mas a atmosfera parecia carregada de conversas não-verbais, e o jovem rebelde permaneceu quieto, curioso. 

“Cabine 8, conhece o caminho. Juízo, ok? E não destruam nada” alertou o  _ barman _ , estreitando os olhos e entregando um cartão para Matheus, que imediatamente o guardou em uma dobra secreta da manga. 

“Valeu Guto, amanhã de manhã na saída eu acerto com você” garantiu o piloto, colocando a mão na cintura de Júlio e o conduzindo para uma porta no canto. 

“O que está fazendo?” perguntou o mais jovem, em um sussurro, assim que a porta bateu atrás deles e se viram em um longo corredor silencioso. 

“Confia” pediu Matheus, em voz baixa, e Júlio confiou, indo contra qualquer um dos ensinamentos de seus pais e dos estrategistas da aliança rebelde. Permitiu que o outro o levasse a passos tranquilos, ainda ligados naquele abraço estranhamente confortável e familiar enquanto passavam por várias portas idênticas, numeradas em neon vermelho; até chegarem ao fim do corredor e a uma porta com uma placa gigantesca, onde estava escrito “ _ PERIGO! GASES TÓXICOS! _ ”. 

O piloto sacou o cartão da manga e o posicionou suavemente contra o sensor aparentemente desativado, e a porta se abriu com um clique baixo. Júlio começava a se perguntar se havia caído em alguma elaborada armadilha e já estava pronto para resistir a qualquer tentativa de obrigá-lo a entregar a mensagem pela qual era responsável, quando se viu em um campo aberto, com uma nave antiga e compacta bem no centro. 

“Vamos lá, Príncipe, não temos tanto tempo assim. A viagem é longa, e precisamos estar aqui antes que amanheça” chamou o piloto, abrindo a escotilha com cuidado para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

“Como não descobriram esse espaço ainda?” perguntou o jovem mensageiro, incrédulo, e Matheus encostou-se na lataria, com um sorriso um tanto convencido que provocou um suave arrepio no rebelde.

“Este é um dos raros pontos cegos dos sistemas de mapeamento. Lutamos muito por este lugar, e agora fazemos de tudo para protegê-lo. Estou confiando em você com o nosso segredo mais importante” afirmou o piloto. 

“Por quê?” quis saber Júlio, intrigado. Os sons e luzes que tomavam Coruscant parecia não chegar até aquele pequeno refúgio, e o mais jovem se sentia um tanto atordoado com tudo aquilo - não entendia os motivos do piloto, não entendia como era possível a existência daquele lugar, não entendia porque sua mente parecia estar tomada por nuvens de repente e porque não se lembrava o porquê de estar ali, nem o calor que parecia tomar seu rosto de súbito. 

Matheus se aproximou dele, os lábios entreabertos, as mãos segurando seu rosto e olhando-o fixamente. “Eu também gosto de você” proferiu o mais velho, aproximando-se até que tudo ao redor deles desapareceu em um beijo delicado.

...

Júlio abriu os olhos repentinamente, apenas para fechá-los logo em seguida - os raios do sol que passavam pelas frestas entreabertas da persiana atingiam seu rosto em cheio, e o adolescente se virou na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Não precisar acordar cedo durante o período de férias escolares era um alívio para ele; mas a claridade de todas as manhãs era impiedosa, e sempre impedia o rapaz de dormir aquelas horas a mais que tanto desejava. Naquela manhã, em especial, o sol havia interrompido um de seus melhores momentos de sono, e o adolescente se esforçava para não deixar o sonho escapar.

Havia sonhado com Matheus. Seu colega de classe. Sua paixonite mais antiga e duradoura, o garoto mais descolado do colégio, com seu skate e seus sorrisos tortos, sempre pronto para dizer algo que fazia a mente de Júlio se acelerar procurando uma resposta que chamasse a atenção do outro para si. 

O garoto que, na noite anterior, havia beijado-o doce e intensamente, do lado de fora de um evento de quadrinhos e cultura pop, após quatro palavras que nunca tiveram uma resposta adequada. 

_ Eu gosto de você _ , havia dito Júlio, em um só fôlego, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo corajoso e apavorado. Matheus apenas sorriu, como se aquilo não fosse novidade para ele ou como se não o levasse a sério (o mais novo queria acreditar que se tratava da primeira alternativa), e todas aquelas palavras haviam sido deixadas de lado por uma série de beijos demorados e mãos que provocavam cócegas e arrepios na pele do argentino.

A lembrança o fez sentir o mesmo calor e borboletas na barriga que sempre o atingiam na presença do skatista. Decidido a aproveitar um pouquinho da coragem da sua versão de sonho, seguindo seus instintos e vontades, alcançou o celular na mesa de cabeceira, ainda conectado ao fio do carregador; procurou o aplicativo de mensagens que queria, tirou uma  _ selfie _ um tanto improvisada (que ele esperava estar bonitinha, divertida, casual o suficiente) e começou a elaborar uma mensagem em letras alaranjadas para acompanhar. 

“ _ Eu tive um sonho engraçado… _ ” digitou, com um sorriso. “ _ ...E você estava nele ;) _ ”. 


End file.
